


FourSome

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Darnassus, Dom/sub, Epilogue, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swingers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Porn With Plot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	FourSome

It was approaching midnight in Darnassus and the dense plumage of the trees surrounding the city covered it in thick, ominous shadows. Small amounts of pale moonlight broke through the tiny gaps between the leaves and cascaded in small rays over the marbled streets, sparkling magically across the water in the many canals throughout the city. Two lone wanders were casually strolling over the bridge leading to the Temple of the Moon. They were walking, arm in arm, while conversing in muffled whispers. One of them, a tall, slender night elven woman known as Hinry, would occasionally disturb the relative silence with a suppressed giggle as she gave her worgen companion a shy hug. The warm, erotic night air enveloped the two as they approached the temple, and it was evident that an aura of wild lust surrounded them.  
Something stirred inside the bushes on one of the small islands alongside the bridge. They stopped and gazed in the direction of the commotion only for the stirring to stop immediately. Hinry tilted her head slightly while eyeing the utter darkness of the bushes and gave Harold, her companion, a slight push. “We should keep moving,” she mumbled anxiously. He shrugged and prepared to move again when the bushes stirred once more. This time they couldn’t ignore it as the produced sound was far too calculated to be by one of the animals living around the water. Encouraged by Harold, she nimbly jumped off the bridge and landed on a thick root on the island. Harold clumsily followed her, his armour loudly serenading his approach as he moved.  
Cautiously, they moved in closer towards the bushes which were surprisingly quiet. Harold gave the closest bush a light tap with his boot, and a low cuss could be heard. He quickly lept backwards and drew his sword, pointing its tip towards the bush. “Show yourself!” he commanded.  
“Scum!” Harold bursted. “Give me one good reason not to call the guards right now!” he threatened, placing himself protectively in front of Hinry who was peeking at the other elves over his shoulder with big eyes.  
“Hah!” Vrass laughed menacingly. “I could take on 20 of those purple elves and still have enough fight left in me to come after you and that wench of yours.” he boasted with a smug grin racing across his lips, his armour gleaming sinisterly in the moonlight. “I’d have a thing or two to… show her.” he nodded in Hinry’s direction with a wicked gleam in his eye. While the men were eyeing one another with brewing fury, Harold’s cold with contempt, Ziahna had been watching the worgen with growing interest. With a smirk dancing at the corners of her mouth, she grabbed Vrass’s wrists, lowered his sword, and said, her eyes still fixed on Harold: “Oh, come on, Vrass. I am sure that we could find…” she licked her lips, “an alternative solution…”

Soon after, they arrived at an abandoned house slightly outside of Darnassus. The trip there had been surprisingly free of trouble, all the sentinels seemingly occupied elsewhere and the wildlife living outside the confines of the city were strangely absent. Hinry and Harold had both reluctantly followed Ziahna’s lead after the night elf had pleaded against any bloodshed. The entire way there they had both had to withstand listening to Vrass’s absolutely outrageous stories about how he was not only the greatest fighter of all time, but he was also a an esteemed scholar, and, believe it or not, was quite capable of magic way out of his field of expertise. Ziahna had showed little reaction to his boasting other than occasionally shaking her head with a disgruntled sigh.  
With plenty of grunts and groans, Vrass drove their “captives” inside the building and brushed worryingly close to Hinry, drawing an ire eye of Harold onto himself. The room was rather small and was without any notable decoration or furniture apart from a single bed, which was conveniently made ready for visitors. A single candle burned romantically in a corner and a small strip of moonlight poked through a narrow window.  
Barely inside the door, Ziahna impatiently pushed Harold towards the bed – nonchalantly waving for Vrass to find himself somewhere else to be. The worgen protested vehemently against the bold elf’s advances, but she paid him no mind and instead proceeded to push him onto his back and then sat down on her knees in front of him. While trying to fend off Vrass’ increasingly frisky hands which were running all over her body, Hinry watched, face mixed with equal horror as curiosity, as Ziahna skilfully removed Harold’s leg plates. Judging by her expertise, it was quite evident that this wasn’t her first time. After losing his pants, Harold crawled backwards like a stubborn child, his member defiantly flaccid, away from the lustful elf who was eyeing him hungrily. She ripped off what little clothing she had – her full breasts bouncing free from her far too restrictive top, if you could even call it that, and revealing her longing slit to the cowering worgen.

Slowly, with intricately calculated movements – like a feline on the prowl, she began moving towards him on all fours, occasionally baring her teeth and emitting horny purrs. Upon reaching him she let her hands slowly trail up his bare legs, starting at his ankles and working her way up past his knees and over his thighs until finally ending up at his crotch – where a most reluctant erection was taking shape. She wrapped her slim fingers around his already large, but still growing, member and looked up at him with a wild, intoxicating smile on her lips. Harold threw an anxious eye at Hinry who seemed strangely occupied, her body shivering with confused excitement. Seeing her less tense caused him to relax slightly and met Ziahna’s gaze, his eyes tinted with a barely noticeable amount of shame.  
Somewhat disinterested in his newfound comfort, she began slowly stroking his shaft while gently fondling his balls, watching with big eyes as it grew to its full, quite impressive, size. She licked her lips as she placed both of her hands on his cock which was now pulsating slightly to her touch as if to measure it. A brash stream of air escaped her mouth as she mockingly remarked: “This worgen has you beat, Vrass”. The other night elf only grunted apathetically in response, being far too busy exploring Hinry’s delicate body to care about her comment on his manhood. She giggled slightly and kept stroking and playing with her new sextoy, quite incapable of containing her own excitement as she felt him tremble – her own juices building up and slowly running down her thighs and then onto the bed.  
Harold was far more relaxed now and was lying, stretched out on his back with his eyes closed – a pleasant smile on his lips. Ziahna carried on for a while before his body became tenser, his muscular thighs trembling, and, with a rather powerful throb, a gentle stream of pearly precum drizzled out of the tip of his shaft. He twitched slightly and let out a muzzled groan as his cock serenaded the elf’s success, her eyes gleaming as they would for a victor of a gladiatorial game. She let go of his cock with one hand and bent down, running her tongue from the base of his shaft and all the way up to its tip, successfully collecting all of the sticky, hot substance in her mouth. He shuddered as her warm saliva mixed with his own fluids and enveloped his tender, pulsating love stick. She kept it on her tongue for a while, allowing her taste buds to fully embrace her victory, before she hungrily gulped it down.  
As she swallowed, her succulent lips were still in contact with his tip and her lipstick gave it a shiny, crimson hue. Recollecting herself after her treat, she opened her cute, little mouth and wrapped her lips around his tip. Burrowing her lacquered fingernails in Harold’s meaty thighs, she pushed her head downwards with impressive determination. He gasped and arched his spine slightly, his hands grasping at the sheets beneath him, as her mouth closed in around his member, her wet tongue sloppily playing with the still-sensitive head of his cock. She hadn’t taken much before she started gagging slightly, his tip tickling the back of her throat, but she kept pushing until she had secured the entirety of his impressive length in her mouth, its sheer size producing a rather prominent bulge on her throat. She pulled her head back slightly and then pushed it back down once more, and again… and again…, each push forcing his cock deep down her slender gullet.

While Ziahna was busy getting Harold ready for action, Vrass had not let Hinry’s seeming reluctance stop him and was eagerly, yet carefully, caressing her dressed, rather stiff, body – although both of these things were about to change. His hands were getting increasingly frisky, dancing all over her body, stroking her hair, and prodding, deceitfully innocently, at the various openings in her outfit. Impatient as he was, it didn’t take him long before he slipped one hand inside her tunic and pulled it down, allowing her soft breasts to jump out and embrace the warm night air – cupping one of them in his hand. She twitched slightly, her cheeks burning crimson in shame and awkwardness, but didn’t object to his advances. His other hand took an extended detour over her shapely bottom, fondling its silky skin thoroughly, before carefully slipping down her panties, pulling those off as well, and began gently running up and down her slit, moving his fingers in small circles which tickled her lips so delightfully.  
Her tense body was clearly struggling to remain indifferent to his touch. She certainly didn’t want to enjoy this as it would be vastly inappropriate to do so. Fraternizing with the enemy? She didn’t even want to imagine how that would sound to her acquaintances and the other citizens of the Alliance. And don’t even get her started on the embarrassment of appearing nude in front of complete strangers. She certainly was no exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination, and judging by the other elf’s enthusiastic tickling of her most shy, perhaps even more shy than herself, nipple, that was definitely the direction that this encounter was taking. Her gaze had originally been fixated on Harold whom she had watched with first a combination of pity and misery but later with more interest and excitement as the two of them committed to their part of the tacit agreement. Indeed, watching Ziahna’s expertise in the art of seduction had enticed her immensely – not that she had a preference for women per se, but seeing how her previous valorous companion fell flat on his face to the she-elf’s efforts calmed her. And to be fair, this he-elf wasn’t all that bad either. She giggled under her breath as the thought crossed her mind.  
Additionally, she admitted with slight revulsion, she did quite enjoy his surprisingly gentle touch upon her delicate skin. As the chasm of the disagreement between her mind and body grew, the more her body failed at resisting its urges. She was rapidly becoming more relaxed, her shoulders dropping from their previous tense vigil, and several, still rather calm but definitely enticed, shivers occasionally ran through her body as she processed its reactions to the teasing of her increasingly moisturized vulva. She shuddered slightly when his brawny fingers spread her labia apart, exposing the tender pinkness hiding beneath. These movements weren’t from reluctance anymore though, but from excitement. Vrass grinned as he noticed the night elf’s fluids amassing, caressing his fingers, and she could feel how something prodded her butt. Her cheeks still slightly tinted, she bend around, her gaze meeting his, and gave him a borderline cheeky smile.  
He kept tantalizing her quivering pussy, rubbing all around it, playing with her soft lips, and occasionally spreading them, his fingers peeking curiously inside her wanting opening. The abundance of her juices made his fingers’ movements sloppy and splashy. Still being insecure about the pleasure she was feeling, she kept biting her lip to reign in her lust – but it was for naught as her body trembled with excitement and anticipation. Many moans, some louder, some more suppressed, escaped her gentle, perfectly curved lips, and each time that he tickled her clit she threw her head backwards in a voiceless cry of utter delight.

Harold had difficulties processing what exactly was going on around him. He, a noble, loyal warrior of the Alliance, who had never backed down from a fight, who had always fought with honour to protect those he loved and what he believed in, had somehow fallen prey to this… this knife-eared menace. And now, here he was, with a filthy elf no less… what would… hnnngggg… that does feel so good though… He shivered as Ziahna’s tongue once more swivelled around the tip of his cock. But, what would his superiors… mmmmhhhhhh… his mind became increasingly hazy as his growing bodily desires pushed away his rational mind and assumed control.  
With plenty of gagging, she fucked her own face for what felt like a lifetime, and that is a lot coming from an elf, as Harold’s muffled, yet excited, moans became increasingly loud and frequent. Finally, she thought, his cock throbbed again and before she knew it he had produced another few globs of delicious precum for her to enjoy. Still grinning, she pulled her head back – her lips teasing his shivering rod as they slid across it – and climbed on top of him, placing her now-dripping wet, all too ready, snatch above his pounding, wanting shaft. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as his tip prodded her tender pussy lips, sending ripples of excited pleasure throughout her slender body. With her delicate fingers, she reached down and spread her eager cuntlips – after which she gently, and very slowly, lowered herself onto his erect member, still biting her lip – pushing it deep inside herself, completely enveloping it with her eager juices. Without any form of resistance, her ravenous nethers greedily devoured almost the full extent of his cock, tightly closing in around it.  
His back still slightly arched, Harold groaned in a mixture of pleasure and bewilderment as the elf forcibly plunged his tender length inside her drenched pussy and then, grinning wickedly, lifted herself back up, her hands securely planted on his muscular chest, making sure to wiggle her pelvis excessively on the way, rubbing his already sensitive shaft against her soft, soaking vaginal walls. Giving him no time to catch his breath, she pushed herself down once more, much harder and faster this time, forcing him even deeper. She repeated this motion over, and over, and over, using the worgen as a mere fucktoy for her pleasure. She was showing no signs of empathy for his occasional whimpering as she forcefully slammed down on him, time and time again, pushing his full length ever deeper into her depths, her blonde ponytail bouncing wildly from her vigorous workout. Copious amounts of their mixed fluids were running down the shaft of his cock, amassing at its base and producing some rather pleasant sploshes with each of the horny elf’s thrusts.  
He was breathing heavily in short, harsh, bursts of hot air and his hands were helplessly reaching for somewhere far away that would never be close enough. His squirming was not because he disliked what the elf was doing to him – no, no, quite the opposite in fact. He had just never been ravaged like this before, not that he had ever been ravaged by anyone previously anyway, but still. The powerful pleasure coursing through his throbbing erection was almost overwhelming, numbing his otherwise stern senses. He would occasionally throw an eye at the elf bouncing on top of him, her most generous bosom bouncing energetically, her eyes partly closed – revealing but a narrow line of sparkling white, her mouth slightly open, panting noticeably and emitting horny moans with each thrust. One of her hands intermittently departed from his chest and moved to her cunt where she excitedly rubbed her clit with two of her slim fingers. She would later, as she approached her culmination, completely let go of his chest and grab onto one of her own round breasts with one and play with her clit with the other – her head was almost constantly thrown back in a voiceless mixture between a gasp and a moan.  
Eventually, she rose further than she had ever done before, so far that he essentially exited her – only the top of his shaft still being tickled by her puffy, dripping pussy lips. Steady streams of their juices were running out of her insatiable opening, across her soft labia, and onto his cock where they began the long trip down to its base. She lowered her head and locked her eyes with his. With another of her, by this point, characteristic lustful grins, she bent slightly forwards, once more placing her hands on his chest, pushing his pulsating shaft towards his stomach and then she brashly pushed herself backwards. He yelped slightly out of surprise as his increasingly sensitive length once more entered deep into the elf’s warm snatch, starting another rigorous riding session.  
Ziahna was writhing in exaltation as she rapidly and forcefully ground her lower body against his, small pearls of sweat running down her glistening body. Not a single hint of his earlier confusion could be found in Harold anymore. He had been far too into it for quite a while now, even to the point of, with a surprisingly warm smile on his lips, helping the elf by pushing back enthusiastically with his hips. He even placed his big hands on her sensual, lavish hips and helped her thrust with even higher speed and strength. She evidently enjoyed his enthusiasm, smiling back at him and placing one of her hands on his strong arm, embracing the feeling of his muscles expanding and contracting under her skin. Shortly after she chirped with unbridled ecstasy, a loud, thrilling little cry as she felt his cock throb violently deep within her depths, and then, with Harold letting out kind of a roar, unload a powerful jet of hot, dense seed which splashed aggressively into her cervix. Some of his sperm broke through and victoriously spurted into her womb. Ziahna was clearly not concerned about the remote possibility of impregnation and instead kept grinding herself against him, hoping that he wouldn’t go flaccid like most of the other limp-dick worgens she had been with before. She was getting really close to climaxing and one would be wise not to come between her and her prized orgasms. Despite his volatile panting and being on the verge of convulsing from the intensity of his orgasm, Harold showed no signs of letting the elf down – and kept helping her with even more energy than before. It didn’t take long before her shrill cries of pleasure echoed through the mythical elven forest as the waves of her orgasm violently raged throughout her body. Throwing her head backwards and arching her spine almost unnaturally, she fell off of her mount, her pussy reluctantly letting go of its new friend, several sloppy strings of cum stubbornly tying them together.

Hinry was already wet but thanks to the view of the intense ride on the other side of the room she was now dripping, small creaks of her juices running down her legs and onto the floor. She felt how Vrass leaned in from behind her, gently stroking her hair back and whispering something, supposedly romantic she reckoned due to the tone of his voice, in thalassian. He ran a hand along her wet slit once more before she could hear him pull down his pants. Letting one hand run over her bottom and then come to rest around her waist, the other he used to prod his cock against her quivering snatch, teasing her very sensitive and all riled up lips. She shivered out of pleasure from his tip rubbing against her wanting cunt and she moaned in agreement of his most intoxicating actions.  
He teased her some more, clearly taking delight in the tremors running through her body and her petite, quite adorable, moans. He kept rubbing his shaft along her slit, doing his best to reach around her and fondle her rather large, yet perfectly shaped and bouncy, tits – paying extra attention to her nipples which weren’t at all shy anymore. Quite the opposite, actually, as they had hardened tremendously and did offer some springy resistance to his curious, prodding fingers. Truth be told though, judging by the size difference between them, he was indeed doing a pretty good job at satisfying the much bigger lady elf’s growing desires. Eventually, she tired of his games and groaned impatiently, reaching backwards and grabbed onto his cock – guiding it towards her longing cunt. “Oh, impatient, are we?” Vrass snickered confidently as he placed one hand on her hip and placed his tip by her dripping opening, pushing her tender labia apart. Carefully, he tried to push it inside her, but her vagina quickly made it clear that he was vastly too big for it. The sensation of his prodding member tickled her, and she moaned delightfully, despite being fully aware that he had not yet entered her sanctuary.  
“That’s… pretty tight…” he muttered under his breath as he kept trying to find a way inside his lusty, albeit temporary, partner.  
“Just push it in already!” she hissed in response, her feline fangs bared as she panted out of sheer ecstasy. He obliged, and with but a small amount of help from Hinry spreading her eager cuntlips, he finally managed to slide his shaft into her hole, splitting her cunt wide open to fit his generous endowment. As she felt his immense cock enter her delicate insides she couldn’t help but squeal with joy, completely unable to contain herself. Well inside, he began thrusting, surprisingly tenderly, causing her shoulder-long, blue hair and luscious breasts to sway and bounce with her body’s reaction to the impacts.  
This went on for a while, accompanied by plenty of moaning and wiggling of hips before he suddenly pulled out a bit and grabbed hold of her leg. The now almost excessively horny Hinry purred enticingly and bit her lip in anticipation of his next move. He lifted it up, exposing her soaking nethers for the world to see, her puffy pussy lips shivering invitingly with plenty drippings of their mixed fluids. Inhaling brashly, he began ramming her again, much harder than before, yet still somewhat gently – reaching depths of her insides previously unexplored. He ploughed her tingling ladyhood thoroughly for what seemed like an eternity, something Hinry probably knew more about than most. Over time, he picked up the pace of his strokes and moved his hand towards her ankle, bending her knee in a more convenient angle. She was moaning almost uncontrollably, pushing back against his force as well as she could, gritting her teeth as she tried to maintain her balance despite her body trembling from his powerful thrusts.  
Despite the roughness there was a certain aura of mutual affection around them, even though it was most likely that they would both deny such a claim, if it were ever made. As she wandered closer to an orgasm, she had become increasingly frisky. Her hands had wandered all over their bodies, occasionally stopping by her sloppy cunt, giving her clit a run for its money, other times simply embracing her own silky skin or breasts, or giving her prominent nipples a pinch or two. They had even wandered over to Vrass more than once, and were currently somewhat wrapped around his head. She used this grip not only for balance purposes, but also to keep his head in place as she moved hers close to his. He seemed slightly surprised at first, but her alluring murmurs were very convincing and soon enough their lips embraced one another as they exchanged several sloppy kisses – their tongues caressing.  
They were moaning loudly in tandem, almost as if they were competing, as they were both approaching their peaks. Hinry’s body was in riot as she felt the pleasure amassing inside her, occasionally causing potent tremors to run through her body. Vrass was twitching and throbbing violently inside of her, and she could tell that he would burst any moment. His hands were shaking as they still held her in place. In fact, his entire body trembled next to hers, rubbing enticingly against it. Despite this, his strokes kept coming in, as hard and fast as before. Granted, he may be much smaller than her, but by Elune was he sturdy!  
Then it came, a powerful, almost ravenous torrent of hot, sticky cum erupted inside of her, causing her to gasp as the temperature of her insides abruptly increased. She thought she could feel every single drop of his loving seed as they shot through her cervix and gave her inner chamber a new, much needed, paintjob. This intricately enjoyable sensation of being completely filled to the brim with something so warm, so tender, sent her flying over the edge and plummeting down into her own intensely pleasurable orgasm. The very intensity of it surprised her and with her back arched, leaning fully onto Vrass, she threw her head back and let out a cry of unhinged joy – the muscles in her pussy contracting fiercely around his shaft, clenching onto it, as her body went far beyond her control. Afterwards, they both simply stood there for a moment, panting loudly, bodies trembling, juices flowing, looking fondly at one another.  
Eventually, she gave him a final, slightly shy, kiss and then, with a delightful and very drawn-out moan, she sunk out of Vrass’ arms and onto the floor, the ripples of her intense orgasm still pulsating through her body, numbing her senses to the utmost. Once on the ground, she curled up, her arms wrapped around her knees, shivering as she tried to reign herself in. A clearly visible, yet slightly transparent liquid, consisting of Vrass’s hot cum and her own ecstatic juices, flooded out of her very tender and drenched pussy as she laid on the floor, still panting, pooling up below her and soaking her stockings in their fluids.  
Miraculously, perhaps, the two pairs finished in comfortable succession. The two Night elves got up and met up in the middle of the room. Vrass looked at their previous partners who had both collapsed out of sheer sexual exhaustion, one on the bed, and the other on the floor – both resting in pools of their own ecstasy. He scoffed and stated with a grin: “I guess your solution worked.” Night Elf Woman tilted her head at him and asked, coyly, a calm smirk on her lips: “Was there ever any doubt?” – something to which he could only chuckle in response. They got dressed and departed the house, heading back towards Darnassus to do… whatever it was they were doing before this night of uncontrollable debauchery interrupted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
